Sweet Tooth Stories: Petty Al CaPop-Rock
by HardWrapping
Summary: A series of stories based off OC's from my Sugar Rush: Rival Racing story: Patrick and Petty run an errand for Tea, but decide to split up along the way. Petty knows he's the smarter of the two, and he'll finish it up in now time, right?


"That way!" The twins said pointing in different directions. They turned back towards one another and stared for a few seconds, then frowned. "No, this way!" They snapped.

They both scowled and balled their fist up. Tea had come by earlier and asked them to collect some sap from the Candy Cane trees, and the two were eager to perform the task for her. They considered her a sister after all. But now they had hit a snag.

The path split in two way, and while both led to the same place, it was clear that both thought their way was quicker. Petty wanted to go to the left, and Patrick to the right.

"Fine, I'll go the right way." They both said before splitting up.

Petty made his way down the left. Who needed Patrick just to get some tree sap? He would be fine on his own for an hour or two. He'd probably get it done more efficiently too.

He honestly had no idea why people thought he and Patrick were so similar. Okay, they shared certain things, but they also had their differences.

For instance, Petty didn't automatically want to throw his fist at the first thing that ticked him off. He liked to analyze things. If he was going to get back at someone, it wouldn't be done through plain old violence. That was too simple. It would be done through cunning.

Patrick on the other hand just hit things. When Garry had hurt Tea, he hadn't wanted to stop her. He wanted to go with Tea and take down Garry right then and there. An action which would have gotten them all in deeper trouble.

It was the same thing with Jimmy. He had managed to keep him from doing that of course, but sometimes he wasn't always able to keep his brother in check. Now that he thought about it, Patrick was a pretty troublesome guy a lot of the time.

A loud crashing sound suddenly snapped him from his thoughts. He looked over and saw a small crater in the ground. Suddenly a figure popped out.

Petty looked up to see Hugo towering over him. The giant beat his chest and then yelled out angrily. Petty almost wet his pants. "Um… hi."

Hugo looked down at him and then scowled. "Hey! What am I doing here?!" He snapped.

"I… I don't know." Petty said. "Why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

Hugo looked irritated. "I was trying to find Tapper's, and I ended up here! I've been trying to find my way out, but everything looks the same! It's all just candy! I need to get out of here and get something to eat! I'm HUNGRY!" He roared.

Petty winced as the man's booming voice nearly took him off his feet. "Okay, if you're that hungry and everything is made of candy, then why don't you just eat candy?"

"I don't want candy! I want hotdogs! Poison says candy gives you cavities!"

Petty held his hands up. "Okay, okay. Just stop yelling already. Here's what I'm going to do. You can come with me, and once I finish getting the sap for Tea I can-"

"I don't wanna wait! I wanna go back now!"

Petty was starting to get a little annoyed. "Well you have to wait, because I have stuff to do for Tea and I'm not about to lose to Patrick." He said sternly.

"No! You take me back now!" He snapped.

"I said-" Hugo swung his hand down and Petty jumped back barely avoiding the blow. The ground underneath his hand was completely crushed. "Oh my…"

"NOW!"

Petty held his hand up. "Okay, okay. Here's a thing. You wait here for like ten second, and I'm going to go to the bathroom?" Hugo seemed to be satisfied with his answer, and grunted. Petty stepped away chuckling nervously. "Okay then, you stay right there."

The minute he got past Hugo he started sprinting towards the candy cane forest. He wasn't about to waste time, or risk his safety messing around with that giant. He's just sneak around him on the way back.

"Sucker…" He mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Petty began running as fast as they could. How in the world could he have heard him from all the way back there? "Fudge! Fudge! Fudge!"

A tree suddenly flew over his head nearly smashing him. "Get back here!" Hugo shouted angrily. "You lied to me! You tried to trick me! I'm gonna smash you!"

"Just leave me alone already!" Petty said trying outrun the behemoth.

Hugo grabbed a large rock and the hurled it at him. Petty jumped into a nearby trench just barely avoiding the rock. Tried to reach in between the trench, but his fingers were too big. He yelled out and then pry the trench apart.

Petty smirked. "Give it up stupid! You'll never be able to get me in here! You'll just be wasting your time and taking even longer to get him!" The trench moved apart slightly, and Petty looked shocked. "Oh my mod…"

The trench was suddenly ripped apart and Hugo stood over him menacingly. Petty sat there looking shocked. He quickly tried to think of something.

He was facing someone who was roughly ten times his size, and twenty times as powerful. What would his brother do in this situation? "Hey! Look over there!"

Hugo turned his head and looked confused. "Where?"

Petty picked up a handful of dirt. "Here!" Hugo turned back around and was met with an eyeful of dirt. Hugo stumbled back and tried wipe the dirt from his eyes, while Petty made another run for it.

He could hear Hugo stomping after him. "You threw dirt in my eyes!"

"You tried to kill me, so we're even yeah?"

"I'm gonna crush you!"

Petty hid behind a nearby tree as Hugo looked around angrily. "You know, I thought the big dumb guy thing was just a character you played in the game. I didn't think you were really this stupid." Petty said.

The tree was suddenly knocked down, and Petty began running again. He spotted a cherry tree up ahead and then smirked. "Hey dummy! Over here!" He said standing in front of the tree. Hugo swung at him, but he ducked, swatting down the tree easily.

Petty ran once more, picking up as many cherries as he could from the fallen tree. He turned around and then pulled out a slingshot and then aimed at Hugo. He fired one of the cherries, and it exploded on Hugo's shoulder. "OW! You stung me!"

"Swung? It just stung? What are you made out of?!" Petty tried firing three, but they barely seemed to slow him down. He then fired at his feet, managing to trip him up. "And stay down!"

Hugo quickly pushed himself back up. "Or not."

This time when he tried to run, Hugo managed to grab his leg. He tossed him up into the hair and then grabbed him. He tightened his fist and Petty heard a crack. "Ooh. I think you just broke every bone in my body…" Petty said groaning.

Hugo squeezed again and another cracking sounds came from him. "Take that back. NOW you've broken every bone in my body."

"I should eat you!" Hugo shouted.

"No, don't eat me! I taste terrible! I haven't bathed in weeks!" He shouted. "Okay, not weeks, just a few days, but still!"

Hugo opened his mouth and looked like was about to bite him. He reached into his pocket and managed to grab a handful of cherry bomb. He threw him into Hugo's mouth, who looked surprised. "What the…"

The bombs went off and Hugo fell back with smoke coming out of his mouth. Petty landed and then smirked. "Ha! That's what happened when you mess with me!"

Hugo began stirring, and he quickly backed away from him. "Gonna… crush you…"

Petty stood back for a few more seconds, and when he was sure Hugo had really passed out, he walked over and then jumped on top of Hugo before sticking his chest out. "Hah! I, Petty have brought down this mighty-!"

Hugo reached up and grabbed him. "What were you about to say?"

"I was gonna say mighty handsome smart guy. By far the most popular character of his game and-" Hugo threw him against the ground, hard. "Whatever wasn't broken, it's broken now…"

Hugo lifted his foot and tried to stomp down on him, but Petty somehow managed to roll out of the way. He kept rolling until he fell into the nearby river. Then he blacked out.

It was a few hours before he woke back up and realized he was floating down the river. He managed to swim over to the shore and pulled himself onto land. Then he just laid there for a few minutes.

He looked up at the sky and thought about everything that just happened. He just spent who knows how long floating down the river, after getting beaten up by the most monstrous person in the arcade.

What would Patrick have done in this situation? He probably would have stepped up and found a way to take Hugo down. He wouldn't have run like some coward. He would have stood his ground, even if he had gotten beaten up.

Petty got up and started limping towards the Candy cane forest. Just as he entered the forest, he crashed into something. He fell to the ground and groaned. He then looked up and grew wide eyed.

"Petty?"

"Patrick?"

The two stared at each other for about a minute, and suddenly began crying. They got up and hugged each other. "I'm so sorry Petty!"

"I am too!" The twin sobbed.

"I couldn't make it an hour without you, much less a day!" Patrick said sniffling.

"You? I couldn't even make it five minutes!" Petty said wiping his nose.

"No way! I need you way more than you need me! I got trapped because I couldn't solve a stupid riddle! How long is the answer to this question?!"

"How long." Petty said.

"See, you know stuff like that!"

Petty shook his head. "I got beat up! Like five times! The guy beat me with literally one arm behind his back!"

"Why didn't you just kick him in the nuts?" Patrick asked.

"See, I'm not a fighter! I never would have thought of that!"

"Let's never split up again!" They both said hugging each other.

Unbeknownst to the twins Swizzle and Minty were sitting up in a tree looking utterly confused by what they had both seen and heard. "What… the fudge?" Swizzle asked confused.

* * *

**A/N: There goes Petty's version of the story! My next update will be to the High school fic. A very special chapter I owe to a friend.**


End file.
